


Too Late to Apologize. Not.

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Apologies, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is sorry, Kisses, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</p>
<p>Gabriel took it too far, and now Sam is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to Apologize. Not.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Gabriel asked, his grin widening progressively at his new observation.

Sam immediately flinched back to his adopted stoic expression for the last few hours, raising his book slightly higher. “I did not.”

“Yes, you did!” Gabriel crowed, slapping his thighs and standing up, walking over to where Sam was sitting.

The hunter merely crossed his legs, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the side of his knee and ankle, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the page and his lips tightened into a frown. Gabriel’s happiness dwindled at the sight, and he sighed heavily as he plopped down on the bed next to Sam.

“Sammy, c’mon, I’m _sorryyyyy_ ,” Gabriel whined, scooting closer to the hunter. Sam just as easily shifted away from Gabriel’s advances. Gabriel sagged down in sadness. “ _Sam_.”

“I’m not ready to forgive you,” Sam muttered, eyes blindly scanning the page he was opened to. There was a moment of silence, and then the book was wrenched out of Sam’s hands. Sam jerked, and turned to glare at the archangel. “Gabriel! Give that back!”

“You’ve been pissed at me for _hours_ ,” Gabriel pouted as he tossed the book to land behind them on the mattress.

Gabriel continued to slide up the bed to press against Sam, and Sam kept shifting away from him. Eventually though, Sam’s shoulder pressed against the headboard, and Gabriel had him right where he wanted him. Cupping a hand around Sam’s cheek, he began placing soft, nibbling kisses along Sam’s ear, trailing down to his jawline and his neck.

“No, get off me,” Sam protested weakly, his eyes fluttering indecisively under Gabriel’s ministrations, halfheartedly shoving at Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel just rumbled out a playful growl and nipped at Sam’s earlobe. Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from his throat. “Gabriel, _stop_. No, I’m _mad_ at you!”

“Then why are you smiling?” Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s neck.

Kissing the soft skin chastely, he glanced up. This time when he pointed it out, the smile didn’t fall from Sam’s face. Instead, the hunter just huffed out a defeated sigh and smiled wider, opening his posture up for Gabriel to happily throw a leg over and straddle Sam’s lap.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said one last time, pecking Sam’s lips apologetically.

“Just don’t ever replace the sugar with salt in my coffee ever again,” Sam warned seriously, but nonetheless leaned forward and captured his angel’s mouth in a firm kiss.


End file.
